Final Frontier
Summary From the back cover: This is the story of a hero - and a moment forever lost in history. It is the tale of Starfleet's early days, of a time before the Star Trek we know. The story of a secret mission gone horribly wrong - and an instant in time when the galaxy stood poised on the brink of one final, destructive war. It is the story of a ship since passed on into legend, and a man we only know as the father of Starfleet's greatest captain. His name is Kirk. Commander George Samuel Kirk. He is a warrior, born and bred to battle. Now destiny has placed the fate of a hundred innocent worlds on his shoulders. And put the power of the greatest weapon the galaxy has ever seen in his hands... Information The as-yet unnamed Enterprise is launched early with a crew of 57 technicians and engineers to rescue the passengers and crew of the [[SS Rosenberg|SS Rosenberg]], marooned in the middle of a severe ionic storm. Notable crew include; *Captain Robert April - architect of the 'Starship Program' (the Constitution class) *Commander George Samuel Kirk - Chief of Security for Starbase 2, abducted to be April's first officer * Dr. Sarah Poole - Chief Medical Officer, also claims to have been abducted, and to only be a veterinarian by profession. *Lieutenant Francis Drake Reed - Also abducted from Starbase 2, appointed as Chief of Security shortly after departure. *Lieutenant Carlos Florida - Helmsman *Lieutenant Spirit Claw Sanaway - Astrotelemetrist *Admiral Dr. Leo Brownell - Chief Engineer. Brownell is said to be on loan from Starfleet Academy *Anthony Wood - Dr. Brownell's assistant *Bernice Hart - Design Engineer *Graff - Engineering Technician *Saffire - Engineering Technician Robert April and others refer to the ship as "The Empress" throughout the novel in reference to an early quote in the novel (an Empress of Ideals); another name is jokingly suggested by Kirk: USS Anonymous. Robert April notes he originally intended to name the ship Constitution, and is number 1700 'on the drawing board' before numerous design changes based on technological breakthroughs mandated a thorough redesign, while the 'actual ship' is 1701. This implies either there was no 1700 built, or it was not originally built with the same breakthroughs and technologies as 1701, but probably later refitted with them at a later date. When the ship is scanned and analysed by a Romulan preybird, they are unable to discern it being an Earth or Federation ship, and consider it to be a superweapon. Indeed, the ship handles a swarm of 6 preybirds handily, and critically disables a much larger vessel. Enterprise recieves her name at the suggestion of George Kirk at the end of the book. References Characters Robert April • Sarah April • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Carlos Florida • Francis Drake Reed • Spirit Claw Sanawey • Leo Brownell • Anthony Wood • Bernice Hart • Graff • Saffire • Toroyan Starships and vehicles • • Locations Starbase 2 Other references Cornish hen • milk • honey • coffee Appendices External link * Connections | prevdate1=The Kobayashi Maru | nextdate1= Old Souls| date2=2251 | prevdate2=Aftershock| nextdate2=Cadet Kirk| }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels